Ponies and Ferb
by Darkslowbro210
Summary: When Phineas and Friends land in Equestria, Solar Flare escapes into Danville and possesses Doofenshirtz. Will Solar Flare take over the Tri-State Area? Will Phineas and Ferb ever make it back to Danville? And most important of all, will Phineas unlock the magic of friendship? Find out in Ponies and Ferb! Rated K for mild language.
1. A Normal Day

Ponies and Ferb

One peaceful day in Danville, Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher were up to their normal schemes. "Hey Ferb, school is in just a few weeks. Should we get ready?" Phineas asked Ferb. "I mean, Mom's out shopping for school supplies sooo… hey, where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, their pet platypus Perry (A.K.A. Agent P) left the backyard and walked into their mom Linda's old office. He hopped on the piano and played a little bit of a song known as "The Equestrian National Anthem" and he shot into his office like that!

Up in the backyard, Phineas and Ferb were unveiling their invention to their friends, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet (And their nerdy friend Irving was spying on them from the tree.) Ferb, being a man of few words, grabbed the mic, took a deep breath, and handed it to Phineas. XD. "Behold, the Transformer 50,000!" Shouted Phineas.

"Yeah Right! I'm not buyin' it until I see the other 49,999!" Yelled Buford, who has a history of bullying people.

"Buford!" Said Baljeet, Buford's nerdy sidekick, "That is not what they meant!"

"I think it's amazing…" Said Isabella dreamily. (She is hopelessly in love with Phineas.)

Underground, Perry was receiving his mission from his boss, Major Monogram "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is… well, we… don't really know what ol' Doof is up to but we're 90% sure it's something diabolical." Finished Monogram before his nerdy assistant Carl Karl interrupted. "Dun Dun Dun!" "Carl! Back to work!" Snapped Major Monogram "OK" said Carl sadly. "OK. Agent P, go get him!" Agent P backflipped into his rocket car and flew off to Foil Doof's Latest plan…


	2. Malfunction

Malfunction

Phineas began to explain the invention. "The Transformer 50,000 can and will transform you into anything you want!"

"Yah, still not buying it." Mumbled Buford.

"Come on" Said Phineas, "It'll be fun!"

They proceeded to perform a musical number called "Form of Glory"

Perry arrived in Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated and his Evil Jingle played.

Perry kicked through the door and… Doof wasn't there! He looked around and started to walk around. Then, out of nowhere, the tile he was standing on lowered and popped up again and he came back up as a platypus… in a pony suit!

"Ha ha!" came a piercing voice from the balcony. In came Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, renowned pharmacist… I mean mad scientist.

"Mwahaha! That's my new evil laugh! Do you like it Perry the Platypus? Do you?" Asked Dr. Doof "Grgrgrgrgrgr" Replied Perry. "OK Perry the Platypus, here we go. Behold! The Selfdestuct-inator!" Shouted the scientist with glee. "You know how I always put a self-destruct button on my Inators? Well guess what? Now I can put self destruct buttons on anything!" Boasted Dr. Doof

"And best of all," Said Doof "The ray itself doesn't have a self-destruct button!"

Phineas and his friends were still playing with the Transformer 50,000 when Candace, Phineas and Ferb's older sister, walked over by the fence. "What are you doing?" She asked the kids " I have a date with Jeremy and I'm gonna get the busting over with." Candace is obsessed with "busting" her brothers.

"Studying" Phineas said, "OK then… I guess you can go now."

Meanwhile, Perry was still facing off against Doofenshmirtz. "Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrg." Perry said, and he spit at a button on the Inator that said "Rapid Fire" "OK, Perry the Platypus I-" He stopped "My Inator!

In the backyard, the others were almost done playing. "OK everybody," Said Phineas "One more form."

"Awwwwwwww…" said the others sadly. "Don't worry" Phineas said " this is gonna be good. Any suggestions?"

Isabella was the first to speak up. "I want to be a Pony." Said Isabella. Phineas perked up at the suggestion.

"That's genius!" said Phineas and pressed the button and they all transformed into colorful ponies! (Except Buford, who was black.)

"OK Ferb, hit the reverse switch!" Said Phineas.  
But just then a beam shot down that replaced the reverse button into a self-destruct button! Then… BOOM!

"Uh-oh" Phineas said.


	3. Equestrian Disaster

Equestrian Disaster

Doof was running around frantically. "Perry the Platypus, what did you do?" Asked Doof angrily.

The ray shot the pony trap and Perry pressed the button to escape the trap. A ray was about to shoot Doof but he ducked "I'm not falling for that again!" The beam hit the mirror and bounced back when Doof ducked again. "Ha!" Boasted Doof.

But then, the ray hit the Inator and Perry pressed the button with his tail. The Inator blew up and Perry flew back to the house in his Rocket Car. "Curse you Perry the Ponypus!" Yelled Doofenshmirtz angrily.

Phineas and friends, now ponies, were trotting around frantically. "Ferb, Can you read the instruction manual?" Phineas asked "I mean, you have wings, but no fingers." And, unfortunately, Phineas was right. However, Ferb was alright because he could turn the page with his wing.

"It says that if you stay in one form for 10 minutes, not counting your original form, the form will become permanent." Said Ferb. Everyone gasped, even Irving. (He was a pony too.)

Candace walked home with Jeremy, but when she saw Phineas and Ferb, she flipped. "You are so busted!" She said, and she called their mom. "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are ponies!" Candace said frantically, and she ran inside.

Perry piloted into the backyard and gasped at what he saw. He calmed down a bit at a time, but he was still panicky.

10 minutes later, Mom and Dad walked into the backyard, and… big whoop! There was nothing there! ... Not even Phineas and everyone else!

In another dimension, far away from Danville, Phineas and friends were beginning to wake up. 6 other peculiar ponies were staring at them. A blue pony with a rainbow mane was looking at Buford. A purple pony with violet streaks in her mane was staring at Baljeet. A white pony with a curly purple mane looked at Isabella. An orange pony with a pale yellow mane looked at Phineas. A pink pony with a curly pink mane stared at Irving. And a pale yellow pony with a light pink mane pondered at Ferb.

They introduced themselves. "I'm Twilight and these are my friends Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie." Said the purple pony.

"I'm Phineas and this is my stepbrother Ferb," Said Phineas "these are my friends Buford, Baljeet, Baljeet, Isabella, and… Irving? How did you get here?"

"Heh heh…" Irving said nervously "I was spying on you from the tree…"

"Twilight?" Began Phineas "We need your help."


	4. Get used to it

Get used to it

Author's note: A bit of Pinkie/Irving shipping in this chapter!

Perry was staring in cross-eyed horror. He was a platypus, but a sapient one nevertheless. And he saw them disappear right before his very eyes!

Candace was also staring in horror, but for a completely different reason. There were no ponies in the yard, and that's all she cared about. "bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu…" she stammered

Over in Equestria, Phineas and everyone else were getting used to there surroundings. "This is a little town called Ponyville." Twilight told them "We live in a wonderful country known as Equestria."

"Yeah, Yeah, Whaddya guys have for food?" Buford requested rather rudely. "I'm Starvin'!" Fluttershy shrank down at Buford's shouting. "I-I h-have a c-carrot" She offered quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I meant meat." He said stubbornly. Baljeet rose up to speak "But Buford! Ponies are vegitarians." He remarked. His stomach growled. "But I am getting pretty hungry."

Back in Danville, Perry's watch was flashing. He heard Major Monogram's voice. "Agent P! I know you already defeated Doofenshmirtz today, but he's at it again! He even left a surprisingly menacing voice mail!" The voice mail started.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" It said in a voice that was definitely not Doof's "So, Perry the Platypus, you think you're so good, eh?" It continued "Well, I bet you can't beat me!"

It switched back to Monogram's voice. "As you can see, Doof is definitely up to something. Go figure it out!" Perry saluted and flew back to Doofensmirtz evil inc.

In Equestria, The group went to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack served some lunch. "Ooh… apples are my second favorite fruit!" Said Irving " My favorite are kumquat!" Pinkie giggled a bit "Me too!" She said gleefully

They feasted on some applesauce for an appetizer, peanut butter and zappleberry jam sandwich for lunch, and apple slices and caramel for dessert.

"Mmmmmmm…" Said Phineas in delight "You guys make the best apples ever!" Ferb gave a thumbs up and continued to dip an apple slice in caramel.

In Danville, Perry was going to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. But when he got there, there was no evil jingle. He shrugged it off, but it still bothered him.

He walked in cautiously. However, a glass case with an antenna fell down and bolted itself to the ground. In came Doof, but this time he had red eyes.

"Welcome, Perry the Platypus…" He said without an accent. "This is my Hypnosinator," He smirked "and you fell right into my trap!" The antennae began to glow, and Perry fell down, eyes closed.


	5. Solar Flare

Solar Flare

Perry has fainted. He's laying face first on the floor. He is trapped in his subconscious. "Hello?" Said Perry in his dream. "Anybody there?" He ran around in a void of nothingness. Then, he saw a menacing red/orange pony staring at him with red eyes.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus!" He said in a vicious tone of voice "I am Solar Flare, the conqueror of all ponies!" He glared. "I have come here today to take over the Tri-State Area!"

In Equestria, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were taking a tour of Cloudsdale. Ferb, being a pegasus like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Buford, flew up with ease.

Rainbow began the tour. "OK guys, I'm the most awesome pony up here, so let's get this tour started!" Rainbow began the tour. "This is where my peeps hang out! Pretty extreme, huh?" Buford rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, miss big shot!" He insulted.

Back in Perry's dream, Solar Flare was done explaining. "To recap, when you wake up, you'll be my complete and total control!" Perry rolled his crossed eyes. "Oohh crap!" Perry smirked. Solar Flare got angry "You know, there's a reason you speak in growls all the time."

"Now… wake my Perry slave!" Perry woke up abruptly. He felt dazed. However, even though he knew he was awake, he was still trapped in his subconscious

RD was done with her tour, so they met up in Twilight's library. "OK, introductions aside, tell us about yourselves." Twilight said cheerfully. Phineas was the first to speak.

"I'm Phineas, this is my stepbrother Ferb, and we came here due to a malfunction on our machine, the Transformer 50,000." Fluttershy wondered what a machine was. "Um, what's a machine?" She pondered quietly "Wait, wait, wait. You don't know what a machine is?" They nodded slowly. "Well, we'll tell you!"

They proceeded to perform a musical number called "What's a Machine?"

Perry was sitting there bored in his subconscious. "Yawn… bored, bored, bored!" While his body was doing a bunch of chores for Solar Flare, Perry was just sitting there, bored in his mind. "Blah, Blah, Blah.."

"Agent P, could you real quick fix up my machine?" Perry's body nodded and walked over to the inator to dust it off. Perry still sat there bored. "Yawn. Soooooo bored." And he was.

"So let me get this straight." Twilight gathered up her thoughts. "Machines are inventions that help you with everyday life, like electric toothbrushes, or video games!" Phineas smiled "Exactly!" RD smiled too "Machines sound awesome!"


End file.
